memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek (film)
to '''released material only', so no information about this movie can be added until Paramount announces a film or identified studio sources discuss information with a press outlet, such as a news service. Because of our desire to disinclude unconfirmed data, please use the talk page to suggest or explain an addition to this article, only if it has a citation that could be referenced here.'' ---- Star Trek XI is a working title applied to what may become the eleventh of the feature-films based on Star Trek. Although Paramount Pictures has yet to release an official press release on the production of the movie, the studio has announced through the Associated Press that the film is currently in development. The following notes trace the film's development and status. Current Concept * According to an article in the Daily Variety, Paramount Pictures announced in April 2006 that J.J. Abrams, writer and director of Paramount's feature film Mission: Impossible III and creator of the television series Lost and Alias, is set to produce, and possibly co-write and direct, the eleventh Star Trek film. The film, which is tentatively set for release in 2008, is reported to revolve around James T. Kirk and Spock during their Starfleet Academy days. The film does not yet have a title, and Paramount has yet to give an official press release on the project. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117941815?categoryid=10&cs=1&query=star+and+trek&display=star+trek http://www.trektoday.com/news/210406_01.shtml * According to StarTrek.com, Rick Berman, who had overseen the Trek franchise since Gene Roddenberry's death in 1991, will not be involved in the eleventh Trek film as developed by J.J. Abrams. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/15891.html *In an interview with Empire, J.J. Abrams stated that the story for the eleventh Trek film would not revolve around Kirk and Spock's Academy days as previously reported, although it could involve characters from the original series. He also revealed that although he has the option to direct the film, he has not yet decided whether or not he will be directing. *Although the film may not revolve around Kirk and Spock's Academy days, recent comments from Greg Grunberg, a longtime associate and best friend of J.J. Abrams, suggest that the film will still revolve around the characters. Grunberg stated that the film would take place when the characters were "young", so they would have to be recast. He further stated that he would talk with Abrams about possibly playing a Klingon in the film, although he refused to sit through hours of makeup if the role was too small. http://www.iesb.net/paramount2006/050506b.php http://www.scifi.com/scifiwire/index.php?category=0&id=35864 He later went on to state that, since his Klingon role likely would be small, he would like to play a younger Scotty – suggesting that the movie may take place during Kirk's voyages on the ''Enterprise'' during the historic five-year mission seen in the original series. http://community.tvguide.com/forum.jspa?forumID=700000049 However, producer Bryan Burk later suggested that Grunberg was merely commenting based on false pretenses, but that he did expect the actor to appear in the film. http://www.trektoday.com/news/240506_01.shtml *''Star Trek XI'' writers Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci have emphasized their intention to be true to what has occured on the other Star Trek series and moves rather than recreating the franchise "in the way that [Ronald D. Moore's] Battlestar Galactica has been reimagined." They went on to state that the film would feature both familiar characters and others who preceed them. http://trekweb.com/articles/2006/06/07/Abrams-Cohorts-Emphasize-Respect-for-Mythology.shtml *On 20 June 2006, rumors are reported that J.J. Abrams is very interested in casting Matt Damon as Captain Kirk, even soliciting William Shatner's aid in signing him up. http://www.scifi.com/scifiwire/index.php?category=0&id=36682 Previous Concept * The tentative title for this film's previous concept was Star Trek: The Beginning, according to the first draft of the script by Erik Jendresen. http://www.trektoday.com/news/260805_02.shtml * Commentary by Rick Berman to press sources indicated Paramount Pictures was ambivalent about, and possibly shelving, a planned storyline set between Star Trek: Enterprise and [[TOS|the original Star Trek]] featuring no established Trek characters. — Star Trek: Communicator #154, January 2005. * According to rumors reported by Dreamwatch magazine, Paramount had decided to cancel plans for a possible eleventh film, thereby concluding the Trek film series and citing a source that stated it would be "a long time before Paramount backs any future Trek films or TV shows". http://www.scifi.com/scifiwire/index.php?category=0&id=34822 This ultimately proved to be false (see below). * The previous concept for this movie, entitled Star Trek: The Beginnining, has officially been scrapped. According to the script's writer, Erik Jendresen, the film would have bridged the gap between the end of Star Trek: Enterprise and the beginning of the original series. It was Jendresen's hope that the story, which depicted the Earth-Romulan War, would be part of a trilogy of films. Jendresen went on to blame a "regime change" at Paramount Studios for the death of the film. http://www.trektoday.com/news/160406_01.shtml XI de:Star Trek XI fr:Star Trek 11 sv:Star Trek XI